


Apex

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [10]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Attack, Animal Ears, Chimera!Dick, Chimera!Slade, Furry, M/M, Tail Kink, Wing Kink, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Furry AU. Slade is from a race of the ultimate predators. Their prey are their possessions. They can eat them, or they can just play with their food.





	Apex

**Author's Note:**

> wrote the story with the idea that everyone read the first part, About Chimeras. It’s lengthy, but it talks about what animals were used, how they came to be and why… It’s a lot of data that will help you make heads or tails of what is going on in the porny bits. You can of course just read the story, that’s why I separated them, but if you’re confused about what parts they have, it’s best to check out the world-building part.

 

**About Chimeras**

 

Dr. Yervangt was known for breeding species together for the best aesthetic and the best training. For his most famous invention, he had created a unique blend most humans had believed would be unpleasant to the eye. When they saw the first batch, that opinion changed. The sloth was the being most had argued about, but actually Yervangt Chimeras contained very little sloth. They used only the nose and eyes, because Dr. Yervangt believed they had adorable noses and eyes. Their mouths, however, were from fruit bats. They had the sloth nose just on the end of the muzzle. 

 

The surrounding area was that of the red-caped robin, a splash of black and grey that extended down the back and around the face and breast of each chimera. The feathers continued on the back until they met the tail, and on the front were capped off with bat fur. Fruit bats also gave them adorable ears, which were very sensitive, and toes that would easily hang from trees. Many people thought squirrels had been used for the tail, but the original chimeras were bred with cat tails that were black and puffy and curled back like a squirrel’s. They had also grafted pointy cat fur onto the ears, so they stuck up like a lynx’s, but about half the size in relation to the ear. Their hands were like bat hands, but had no wings attached, and could extend downwards so as to be comfortable crawling on all fours, though in practice they rarely did this. As all chimeras were, they were given the brain of an ape, bonobos to be precise, and the throats of African Grey parrots, so as to be gifted with intelligence to learn house rules and the ability to communicate with their owners. They were about half the size of an adult human, and once they were actually seen, and it was discovered how lazy they were and how little work needed to be done to care for one, they became immensely popular. They bred easily as well, which Yervagt hadn’t intended, and so began to thrive in the wild when humans finally became endangered. 

 

If anyone was asked to come up with the opposite of the Yervagt chimera, they would have expressly identified the Apex Chimera, which combined a good deal of Apex predators, including, to the dismay of everyone, humans. Of course using human DNA or parts wasn’t legal, even in the loophole sense. It was strictly forbidden. Before the use of the human DNA was discovered, Apex chimeras, however, were technically legal, if you didn’t intend to fight with them. Which everyone always did. The only real reason to own such a dangerous chimera was, in fact, to fight with them. The scandal about using human brains wasn’t discovered until a good twenty years after their initial production, and Dr. Cheryl had been very wise to make Apexes beautiful and talented, for soon many countries would bar them based on their records. 

 

Other than humans, Cheryl had used another illegal predator, which was the Utahraptor. Prehistoric DNA was not allowed to be used in chimera building because it was protected under the Ferin Laws, which were commonly referred to as “Jurassic Park Laws.” These laws had been enacted after Robert Ferin, a doctor working in the business, refused to make a real-life dinosaur park because of what his boss described as “paranoia born of media influence.” Despite that he was on contract to produce whatever was legal and in demand, Ferin refused and brought the company to court. The case went all the way to the Supreme Court before a law was enacted that forbid the use of dino DNA. Many other countries followed suit. Ferin laws were meant to prevent the creation of a park which would most certainly destroy mankind. However, no one though that dinosaur blood had been used in the Apex at first, because Cheryl had indicated several species that were not, in fact used, and Apex chimeras were founded on the DNA and parts of both lizards and birds, making them dinosaur-like” in appearance, according to media sources. 

 

The Utah raptor was the primary basis of the chimera, though. They utilised the bone structure of the animal, but made it lighter and more durable with machinery, a practice that was unpopular with pet owners but the epitome of wise decision making for duellers. The point was, however, not durability. It was speed. Utahraptors were known only to run about twenty miles per hour, and dueling animals were usually faster than this. Fights took place in large, closed-off “sanctuaries” where video was the only evidence, and humans were never in the ring (that is, except in countries where execution by gladiator style were common). To increase the speed, it was given the legs of chetahs in the back, and was known to occasionally run on all fours. They made the front legs more slender, the heads smaller and more aerodynamic, fitted them with the beak of the Harpy eagle and the nose of a monitor lizard, and thinned the tail a bit as well. They also bred the initial Apex Chimeras smaller and smaller, until they were just taller than a human, to make them more easily controlled by their masters as well as speedier. The whole shebang increased their speed to 40 to 50 miles per hour depending on the predator.

 

There were two heads on the beast, but it spoke and thought as one animal. Around the head of the one side, they started with the Harpy Eagle feathers, a patch of grey, which was then surrounded by clouded leopard fur. The beak was used here, and the vocal cords. The second head was that of the yellow-headed water monitor, coloured less yellow to match the other head. Their tongue matched, but the teeth were that of a saltwater crocodile, bred to be smaller, however, to fit the shape of the head better. This head contained the brain of the beast, a human one. Both heads were outfitted eagle eyes. The strangest part of the heads was the alignment. They had used owls in a process that was still unknown to anyone but Dr. Cheryl team, so that both heads could align based on the creature’s whim. To run faster, they could switch to one head under the other. To see better, side by side. However, because of the rotational system, most duellers complained about their lack of ability to see directly behind them, meaning they couldn’t turn their heads all the way around as owls actually could.

 

 Their wings, which extended from their hands, were designed to look like Swamp Harrier wings, and indeed they were, mostly. However their color had been altered to match the design of the snow leopard, so everything was orangish yellow, white, and black. The same had been done for the tail, as it was patterned from the African rock python. As it was, it seemed Cheryl had gone for the most interesting look as well as the most deadly animals. The early animals were given the venom of black mambas, but this was later taken out because it posed too much of a threat towards researchers. This later proved to be, in fact, because they had given them human thought. 

 

Humans are unique to the world of animals in intelligence that can be used to do things about their situations, and humans hated to be experimented on more than anything. Unfortunately, Apex chimeras learned quickly how superior they were to other animals, and they also knew they were more intelligent than most. Some of the mixes also included dolphins. Some included ravens. Some included octopi. These cocktails of the most intelligent, most aggressive, and most powerful animals in the word resulted in human extinction. Once they were out, and they _could_ get out of any confined space with their vast intellect, they began to hunt, and the thing they loved to hunt the most was humans. Hunting was fun for them, and humans were intelligent enough to hide and run and fight back and do all sorts of interesting things. The only survivors were children. It wasn’t noble or anything. It was just boring to hunt something that stood there and cried. 

 

Thankfully Apex Chimeras worked poorly in groups. They preferred to work alone and made their territories known. They also worked as their own police system, killing any other Apex who crossed into their area. The winner kept their life and their territory. They hunted the most intelligent animals, and killed at random. Sometimes they killed prey just for fun, other times they killed for a reason, and sometimes they played with their food, letting it run away so they could catch it again. Sometimes they raped them. Surely this aggressive creature was the opposite of the Yervagt in every way. 

 

Every way but one. Almost all chimeras were considered breeding machines, but Apex and Yervagt chimeras carried the dna of a lot of animals that were particularly sexual, though differently so. Chimeras took over more and more by breeding, and if Apex had liked each other as much as they liked other creatures, they would have had a booming population. It was hard to make two of them get along for any amount of time, though, and often offspring were born from other chimeras which had been raped- for an Apex had such a mind that could tell the difference- and hadn’t miscarried. Yervagt chimeras typically stayed in the confines of love making with other Yervagt chimera, though. They had animalistic sex, which was basically consensual, if they had such a mind of things, but sometimes a fight erupted over who could be who’s mate or if that Yervagt wanted to mate with someone else. Because they were so lazy, though, if there was going to be a fight, most gave up instead. Rather than aggressively attack for sex, Yervangt were love-makers. 

 

There were of course exceptions to these rules of species. Some Yervangt were more energetic and curious, just as some cats will be more playful or more sleepy. And some Apex were so damaged by the splicing that they were put down. Others weren’t so easy to kill. 

 

Before human extinction, and after the first prototypes, there was one Apex who became quite famous in his world for having a default in his “programming,” which he managed to rise above, becoming one of the best fighters in North America. He was born with sensitive wings- even the slightest touch caused him misery or pleasure depending on the intent. He was one of the first sold, at a low price, as a prototype. Dr. Cheryl used him as an example that Apex were strong beyond their measure, and she often referred to him if one of the batch had traits others didn’t, to make the buyer easier about their purchase.  In truth, Cheryl never saw him, even as a prototype, and even the day he gutted her. He was simply too good. Too fast. Too strong. Too powerful. She was proud of him, though.  

 

This famous Apex went on long after the war, and though one of the snipers had shot his eye right out, he had killed every human in the Gotham area by sundown the next day.

* * *

 

**Our Story**

 

Dick stretched, baring his fangs outward and extending his long, fluffy tail so far behind him that it brushed some of the trees. It startled him, and he turned around to confront it. In some of the darker sections of the forest, like where he was today, they were better hidden, especially ones with fur as black as Dick’s. But there were so many trees and plants and vines that they were often a fright for them, because Dick’s species, the Yervangt chimera, was the lowest class of chimera, and omnivores. They had fangs, but they were more likely to be scrounging for worms than hunting, and catching a bunny or a mouse was hard work. Yervangt were notoriously lazy, though cute, and preferred lounging in trees to doing any kind of work at all. 

 

Dick was feeling yippy today, though. That’s what Bruce liked to call it when his kids decided to dance through trees all day, doing spins and flips and climbing to the highest point to get the drop on their siblings. Unfortunately for Dick, most days were yippy, and most of his siblings were not as yippy as he was. Even Damian had elected for a nap after playing with him all morning, so Dick wandered off alone in search of something interesting to do. He might turn over a few rocks, literally. For fun. Or find a really tall tree to climb. Or go swimming. 

 

It wasn’t unlike Dick to wander off like this, and it was even pretty safe, or Bruce would have had him followed, even if he had to do it himself. Bruce always said that Dick had more Robin blood in him than everyone else, and that’s why he was always jumping around, swinging from trees, singing, and waking up at the crack of dawn to annoy everyone around him. Yervangt were a cross of many difference animals, but most of them were nocturnal, lazy, or had personality traits that otherwise crossed with the robin portion. When humans had begun making chimeras, before it led to their destruction, Yervangt were bred specifically to look pretty in the houses of the elite. Now they wandered forests and jungles on their own, where there was plenty of food and shelter and water for all. 

 

Dick glared at the tree, then played with the vines on it as if attacking it in punishment for scaring him. Then, tail held high, confident he had won, he sauntered away in search of something interesting. He was just thinking of pushing a rock over to see about worms when a noise caught his ear. He snuffled at the air, looking around, but before he could identify the sound something appeared off to the side. If looked big. Dick turned his soulful eyes onto it as his ears fell back in terror. It didn’t see him yet. It was just passing through. Maybe. 

 

It wasn’t the first time they had seen the Apex, though it wasn’t so often that he would come by. He owned all the territory from Gotham to Bludhaven, or what was left of them. It was his territory, though, after all. Everything else was just allowed to live in it as long as he wasn’t hungry. This Apex had defended this territory for nearly seventy years, and he was missing one eye, the right one, on each head. All the was there were claw marks on the top head, and a hole on the bottom head, and Dick was standing in his blind spot now, frozen in terror. He’d never been this close before. Had he been paying more attention, he could have avoided this situation by listening for the Apex. 

 

There was a water hole that the Apex was drinking from now, and if Dick was lucky, he could steal away before it noticed him. If his legs would work at all. The Apex stretched his heads by switched them around and gave his wings the full span, as if showing off his powers. Dick wet the ground below him in fear, and perhaps that’s what made the Apex notice him. He had to turn his entire body to find the source, but there it was. A tiny Yervangt chimera, just sitting in his mess on the ground. Slade wasn’t hungry. 

 

He considered the Yervangt, for he seemed to be frozen in fear, then smiled a toothy smile with his bottom head. He tasted the air with his forked tongue and was satisfied with what he smelled. He took a step forward, which seemed to shake the poor thing up. It went to bolt, but of course Slade was faster. He plucked him up and held him at head’s size for inspection. “A tiny Yervangt.” More pee dribbled out, and Slade laughed. He wasn’t really hungry, but he loved the taste of fear, and Yervangt were good for pleasure. “What’s your name?” No answer. “You know me?” 

 

Dick nodded dumbly. He finally recovered enough to whisper “A..x…” in horror. 

 

“Call me Slade. Apex like to be named. And what’s your name?” 

 

“R…ch…d….” 

 

“Louder, parrot-boy.” 

 

“Richard.” 

 

“Much better. And my name is?” 

 

“Slade…” 

 

“Yes. Very good. Tell me, Richard. Do you think I’m hungry?” Slade wasn’t very surprised when Dick burst into terrified tears. He tried not to laugh. The eagle head considered him, then said, “Shut up, or I’ll eat your tiny little bat legs and pluck your feathers.” 

 

Dick put both claws over his mouth and tried to stop crying. 

 

“Do you think I’m hungry?” Slade repeated. Dick gave a tearful nod. “I’m not hungry, in fact.” Slade said, “But I’m very horny.” 

 

Dick considered this much, much better than hungry. Apex really liked to play with their food, and there was no hope of rescue. Even though his family were fiercely loyal, killing the lot of them would be like sport for Slade. Two of the Yervangt had been released after they groomed and pleasured Slade. But what if after he finished with Dick, he was getting peckish? 

 

Slade was now pulling his legs apart and examining him, and Dick gave no protest to this. As far as he was concerned, the Apex could have whatever it wanted if that meant Dick walked free. “Hmmm you’ve got a small one, even for a Yervangt chimera.” Slade tasted the air with his lizard head and spoke with the eagle head. “Perhaps we should strike a deal. If you get me off well, I’ll let you go. If not, I’ll kill you for sport and make a necklace out of your bones.” Dick froze again. He couldn’t help but glance down, where he saw just such a necklace around Slade’s neck. “It’s human bone. Do you like it?” Dick nodded again, sure he’d be killed if he didn’t. But Slade said nothing until Dick started shaking his head. Then he said, “Ah, well, at least you don't’ lie well. I’m going to put you in this tree. No running.” And he set Dick in the tree, propping him against some leafy branches to keep him upright. Dick nearly fainted, and he couldn’t have run had he tried. 

 

“First,” said the eagle head as the lizard’s tongue reached out and began to lick his soft cock, “Let’s try to get you up a bit.” _No pressure, but I’ll probably kill you if you can’t get hard,_ Slade thought, but he’d never had much luck saying this, so he kept it to himself. Instead, he elected to praise Richard and see if that helped. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten a Yervangt. You’re just too good for grooming. Those cute little claws really get into the places I need.”

 

Dick was beginning to unwind a bit as Slade talked to him. He could understand most of what he was saying, but not all of it. He new he was being praised, and that Slade had said he’d never eaten a Yervangt. That was probably true. It certainly was true for his group. Bruce had been caught once, at the top of a tree of all places. Slade could fly, after all. All he’d done was take him to a hole in an oak tree fuck him, have him groom his wings, and then left. Jason had been taken, once, too, and come back two days later ripped up pretty badly, but alive. He’d never really talked about it, but he did say once that it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it wasn’t going to be, and that it was the Apex. Jason had thought he was going to die. 

 

Lots of other animals and chimeras got eaten by Slade. Or just murdered and left in public places, like near watering holes. 

 

But Dick wasn’t thinking about this right now. Right now he was fairly concentrated on the lizard tongue working it’s way around his cock. It had started by licking him faintly around the tip, traveled down, and was now wrapped around his member, which, to his surprise, was growing. Hm. “So salty. I hate salty.” Slade complained loudly, helping ease Dick’s fears. Finally he stopped, but only to move forward and lick his ears on one side, using his claw to scratch the other. That was pretty good, Dick thought, but he hoped he didn’t have to cum to please. That might take a while. 

 

Slade spread his wings as he stopped licking. “Climb on my back.” This was a considerably safe place to be, because Slade couldn’t turn his necks around at all, he knew. Dick hopped deftly onto his wings, trying to be gentle. “I want you to groom my wings. Pop a feather out by holding one in your claw.” 

 

“Yes. Groom. I know groom.” Dick said, surprised to find his voice was steady. 

 

“Good boy.” Slade cooed. Dick took one feather in his hand and pulled it out, combing it with his claws, and then lapping at it with his little bat tongue. Slade shivered a bit, his two eyes slipping shut as the grooming continued. Very soon Slade was laying on a bush, letting the leaves bend over intensely, carrying all his weight, as Dick singled out feathers, licked and combed them, then returned them to their proper place. Once he thought Slade might be asleep. He went to the other side of the wing to see his reaction, and when he was almost at the end, he had nearly decided to jump off and run. Then Slade said, “And where do you think you are going, little Yervangt?” 

 

Dick picked up the feather at the tip and licked it especially well, then put it back. He hadn’t understood the phrasing, but he knew Slade was awake! Slade settled his heads back into the bush and let Dick continue as if nothing had happened. He was enjoying the grooming immensely. Apex were built for fighting. He was fast and strong, but all the animals ran from him, with good reason, and it wasn’t often he stumbled upon a grooming animal. Often he went and caught one, but he sometimes killed them afterwards if they annoyed him. 

 

No one, even the humans, had ever been sure why, but Slade’s wings were sensitive. He loved having them touched and fondled, cleaned and combed out. He chose birds sometimes because they could nit-pick, but a Yervangt had those little claws that got all the right spots. He went from group to group of them all over his territory forcing them to groom him and then often fucking them after the fact. This one was a real treat, though. He seemed to be grooming very happily, as if he were enjoying it. Slade was getting harder by the second, and he couldn’t get enough. His wings started to puff, and Dick started trying to put the feather back, to Slade’s delight. Eventually, though, Dick was getting tired running back and forth, and he wasn’t getting much grooming done. “Puff is fine.” Slade said simply. “It means I’m horny.” Dick paused. 

 

“Puff is horny?” 

 

“Yes.” Slade said as patiently as he could. Yervangt weren’t as intelligent as Apexes, after all. 

 

“Oh.” Dick said. Slade grinned his lizard grin and let Dick continue. At least until every feather on his body was fluffed up. He was sure it looked quite menacing, but it also felt very good. The breeze was ruffling them slightly and he was hard as rock. He stood up. “Lick my tail.” he said. Dick did as he was told. scooting along the tail as he went, leaving little bat licks all over it. Slade shook it a little and Dick held on for dear life. 

 

Chuckling, he swished it to the front, where he plucked Dick from his tail and set him back in the tree. “Hold on.” He instructed, positioning himself behind Dick. “Mmm… lovely tail.” And with that, he was in. Dick had been blushing from the compliment and now he was holding onto the branch and trying not to cry. The pain was immense. He hadn’t wanted to look at how big Slade was, but now it was quite evident. 

 

Slade grabbed the higher tree branches for support and trust into Dick’s ass again and again, opening him up with his own blood. When he was about to cum, he forced himself all the way in and came as Dick screamed. He pulled out as Dick was crying, still clutching the branch. Cum poured from his hole and Slade wondered vaguely if male Yervangt could bear children. He licked Dick’s used asshole clean, thinking he tasted quiet nice. He still wasn’t hungry, but Dick had ceased up and stopped crying. Clearly he was hoping Slade wouldn’t get a taste for him. “Just cleaning up.” Slade said as sweetly as he could manage.  

 

Dick was left panting on the branch. “Where is your home? You shouldn’t walk. I’ll fly you.” Dick shook his head fiercely. “I won’t eat anyone.” He shook his head again. “I won’t fuck anyone either. I’m done. I’m not even hungry.” More head shaking. “Very well, I’ll take you with me, Little Robin.” Even harder head shaking. “I’m pleased. I’m not going to hurt you.” Slade was getting impatient with this.  

 

“No, please!” 

 

“I said I’m not.” Slade almost managed a sigh from his strange throat. Then he stretched and washed his cock in the watering hole. “Fine. Stop snivelling, Richard. I’m leaving.” As Slade stalked back into the forest, he secretly though being an Apex was a bit lonely. He turned once to see if Richard was still there, and he was. He sighed again. 

 

Slade beat his enormous wings, which had settled from poofing up, and picked up Richard from the tree. “STOP SCREAMING!” 

 

Richard shut up. 

 

“Now, tell me where you live or I’ll find you all and kill everyone.” 

 

Richard sniffled, “In the big fig tree over there.” 

 

Slade glided easily over the tops of the trees until he saw a fig. Yervagnt were scrambling out of view as they saw him, but Bruce was standing still as rock near the trunk of the tree. He scrambled up to Dick as Slade approached. “There. I’m leaving now.” 

 

“Thank you, Slade.” Bruce said from branch he had dropped Dick on. He was holding Dick, who seemed petrified. 

 

“Whatever for?” Bruce didn’t answer, but something was implied there. He recognised this one, too. “He’s better than you, you know.” Slade said, and he took off. _Ah, well. Lonely, but powerful,_ he thought as he flew away. _And I could always just return for him._

**Author's Note:**

> Dick’s a little wrecked, but he’ll survive. Please review!


End file.
